


a kiss with a fist (is better than none)

by jellyfishes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, slightly different hug scene from 02x05, what should have happened tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishes/pseuds/jellyfishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But the siren that marks the opening of the gate sounds and her eyes are torn away from her friend’s smiling face for just a moment. Long enough for her to see a girl with her arm in a sling and another with a marked limp. She sees someone who looks just as short as her, braids littered through the long brown hair that she’d recognise anywhere. And she sees Bellamy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hug is actually a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a kiss with a fist (is better than none)

The alarm that sounds just before the gate opens shocks Clarke out of her conversation with Raven. Raven is the only one who’s here — out of 100 people in total who made it to the ground before the Arc, she’s the only one that made it here.

 

Well — that’s not entirely true. She knows that Bellamy and Finn and Murphy were here a few days ago. But she also knows that once people leave somewhere safe, there’s no telling when they’ll make it back… if at all.

 

And she’s glad to see Raven. Even if the Raven standing in front of her is slightly less able bodied than the Raven that came down to earth, she’s still got the bright smile and telltale flick of her high ponytail. She’s still the best friend Clarke’s made on the ground and _God_ , she’s happy to see her.

 

She wants to sit down with Raven and talk to her for hours. She wants to lie next to her on the hill just behind the arc and catch up on everything that the two of them have missed — to work out if there’s anything that Raven can think of that will help them get everyone out of Mount Weather. Maybe something scientific that Clarke’s artsy brain hasn’t been able to come up with.

 

But the siren that marks the opening of the gate sounds and her eyes are torn away from her friend’s smiling face for just a moment. Long enough for her to see a girl with her arm in a sling and another with a marked limp. She sees someone who looks just as short as her, braids littered through the long brown hair that she’d recognise anywhere. And she sees Bellamy.

 

She doesn’t even notice that she’s murmured his name until a chuckle escapes Raven’s lips and she looks back at her friend.

 

“Go,” she says. “I’ll catch up.”

 

“’Kay,” she says in a breath that rushes out of her.

 

And then she’s off.

 

She barely notices her mother, an arm around the girl who’s limping as they make their way to what Clarke assumes is the infirmary. She’s completely aware of her heart beating ( _hard_ ) and it feels like it wants to jump right out of her chest and into her hands. She thinks that if it did, she’d hand it right over to the man who’s standing there, focussing on his sister.

 

She doesn’t have time to process that thought before Octavia is whacking him on the arm and pointing in Clarke’s direction so that he looks right at her.

 

And seriously, if she didn’t realise she cared more about him than anyone she’s ever known in her life _before_ , it hits her like a bomb now.

 

Because Bellamy is the challenge that she’s been looking for her entire life. He doesn’t just lay down and give in to the things that she wants. He fights back and it’s infuriating, sure. She comes away from half of their arguments feeling like she wants to destroy something — to tear apart the world with her bare hands. But at the same time, it’s invigorating… she comes away feeling alive.

 

She hits him hard and he stumbles backwards when she wraps her arms around his strong shoulders. He feels so warm and solid and alive pressed against her and she draws in a shuddering breath when she finally feels his arms fold around her waist. Right then, nothing in the world can touch her and a smile spreads across her lips.

 

She’s never felt so safe in her life.

 

“Well there’s something I thought I’d never see,” she hears Octavia jibe behind them and she grins, tucking her face into the crook of Bellamy’s neck — feels him huff out a laugh against her hair.

 

And she can’t stop smiling when she leans back and gets a good look at him. He’s got a curved cut on his cheek with a bit of dirt smeared in it that’s just _asking_ to get infected and his hair is parted in the wrong direction, but his eyes are bright and he’s got this tiny smirk that she wants to kiss right off his face.

 

So she does.

 

He makes a small sound when she presses her lips against his and she smiles into the kiss. Everything around her fades into the background and all she can feel is Bellamy’s hands skating along her sides when he starts to kiss her back, pulling her tightly against him. All she can hear are the tiny murmurs that Bellamy is making and she wonders if it’s like this every time he kisses or if she should save up these noises — bottle them and keep them by her bedside for the rest of her life so that she never forgets them.

 

He kisses her like he thinks it’ll end at any moment and she wants to tell him that she wants to kiss him every day for the rest of their lives — that he doesn’t need to worry. And she tries to convey all of that and more through her kiss, carding her fingers through his hair and smiling against him, wincing a little as his tongue grazes across the cut that’s running from her lower lip down her chin.

 

“Sorry princess,” he murmurs, pulling back a little and she rolls her eyes, grins at him and lets her heels fall back onto the ground.

 

He swoops down and kisses her quickly one more time before he stands up, looking over his shoulder at Octavia sheepishly. “Later,” he says quietly and she knows it’s a promise just for her.

 

Clarke moves over to the other girl, wrapping her arms around her in a warm hug.

 

“Glad you’re safe,” Octavia says, running a hand over Clarke’s hair. She smiles and nods.

 

“You too,” she says, stepping backwards — the small of her back meeting Bellamy’s strong hand.

 

“How many with you?” he asks, straight back to business and Clarke feels an unbearable fondness towards him as she shares the news that no others managed to escape Mount Weather with her.

 

“We need to help the others,” she says quickly, glad that now that the others are back she’ll have people on her side — people who realise how important it is to get their friends back from the Mountain Men.

 

Bellamy shakes his head, a smile gracing his lips. It suits him, she thinks. “One thing at a time, princess,” he says. “I know you’re probably dying to clean up my face and lecture me about keeping dirt out of my wounds.”

 

Clarke rolls her eyes.

 

“Let’s take it from there. Saving the world can wait a minute, yeah?” he says.

 

She looks at him and his eyes are serious — she knows that he’ll be sitting down hatching a plan with her as soon as he’s rested. She trusts him… trusts that he cares as much about the others as she does. “Okay,” she says.

 

And she thinks it might be.

**Author's Note:**

> ok well this happened in like half an hour because listen it's how it should have happened tbh
> 
> thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed! i'm [here on tumblr](http://jellyfishes.tumblr.com)


End file.
